In some known recording methods, an image is printed on a fabric with inkjet inks for textile printing (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-144180). The textile printing inkjet ink that may be used in the recording method at least contains a coloring material and a water-soluble compound polymerizable by an external energy line. In the recording method, the inkjet ink for textile printing is discharged and irradiated with an external energy line to polymerize the water-soluble compound into a polymer compound. The textile printing inkjet ink irradiated with an external energy line is increased in viscosity and thus less likely to smear on the fabric. The polymer compound is later washed away with liquid.